1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image copier and an image copying method and, particularly, to an image copier and image copying method in which an image on an original document is read while suppressing the see-through copying of the bottom side without shielding a sensor hole of a sensor for detecting the document size from light.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open “JP-A-60-8835” discloses a copier platen cover including a sensor for detecting the size of an original document provided in the platen cover.
In the copier platen cover disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open “JP-A-60-8835”, a sensor hole is provided on a surface thereof adjacent to a platen glass, and a shield plate is disposed inside the surface adjacent to the platen glass. The shield plate of the copier platen cover is slid during copying to shield the sensor hole.
However, in an image processing device utilizing the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open “JP-A-60-8835”, a cost increase can result from the need for the shielding plate for shielding the sensor hole and a driver for sliding the shield plate.
Under the circumstance, there is demand for an image copier and an image copying method in which the see-through copying of the bottom side is suppressed without shielding a sensor hole of a document size detecting sensor from light.